1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal buffering circuit for extending signal lines of a digital circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital circuit, to extend signal lines, e.g., buses, buffering by using a bi-directional buffer is performed.
To transmit a signal in two directions by using the bi-directional buffer, buffering direction control of the bi-directional buffer and OE (Output Enabling) control are performed. In this case, a drive direction is detected first, and then direction control and OE control are performed. Therefore, signal transmission takes time.